A Darren Criss Story
by piecexofxheaven
Summary: Haley turned 23 when she moved in New York with her best friend Steven. She's just a girl trying to make her dream come true by becoming a rockstar. One night at her work, she'll meet a guy who everyone knows but her. Darren Criss loves the fact that she is not impressed with all his fame.
1. Chapter 1

Finally I'm out of here ! It's been a long night at work. My boss is freaking out because tomorrow we're having a couple of singers at the bar to do a acoustic show and he says that we're going to have aloooot of people coming. We'll I guess that's a good thing for me, more tips ! I saw the list of the artists that will be there tomorrow & I don't know one of them. Of well I hope there good if not it's going to be an another long night! Sometimes tho, I wouldn't mind my boss giving me a chance to peform at the bar. He knows I've got a band but he says we are too ''rock n' roll'' for the place. I could always try to tone thing down a bit & do a acoustic set...hmm I'll have to talk to him about this idea! Now I'm getting in my building & I don't even have the time to put the key in the door that Steven opens it.

''Steven what the hell are you still doing up it's 4h30 in the morning ?''

''I was waiting for you..Edd came to see me today..''

That should be great news but with that tone in his voice it dosen't seem like it..I took off my shoes & went on our couch with him.

''That's great..but why do you seem so sad ? What's going on ?'' I've asked concerned.

''He broke up with me... he's leaving me for an another guy..''

''Oh no... I'm so sorry to hear that..what a freaking jerk!''

I took him in my arms & he started crying. God he was so in love with this guy...This is awful. Those two were my only hope left that true love exist. Now I don't know what to think anymore..

''Look at me'' I said looking him in the eyes.

He looked at me and all I could see was sadness.

''You'll be fine. I promise! You don't need him in your life! You don't need a man to be happy! WE don't need a man to be happy! We've just got in New York it's been a couple months & we're starting over. We're starting a new exciting life! Just give you a couple of month's and you'll see you'll have your own famous fashion line & I'll be a rockstar !''

He started laughing. Good at least I'm making him smile!

''It would be the dream yeah'' he said laughing

''Yes it would!...What are you doing tomorrow night ?'' I've asked him.

''Hmmm dying in front of the tv probably ? Whatching a romantic movie or something like that.. '' He said

''Hmm yeah that's not happening! You are coming at my work with me & I'm getting you drunk!''

''But you'll be working !'' He said confused

''Hum yeah, I'm a barmaid, it's my job to get people drunk! Just sit at the bar & you'll be with me. & Tomorrow there's a acoustic show going on!''

''Yeah I'm not quit sure I'm in the mood to go out Haley..''

''It wasn't a question Steven, you are coming with me! No way I'm leaving you here by yourself crying all night!''

''..Ok fine I'll come!'' He finally said''

I smilled at him & took him in my arms. We stayed like this a couple of minutes. I knew he needed comfort.

''Let's go to bed, it's late. I'm tired as hell & I you need to rest.'' I said

He nodded & we went in our rooms to get some sleep. When I dropped in my bed, it didn't even take a minute that I was sleeping. I woke up about at 1p.m and noticed that Steven wasn't there. He left me a note on the fridge that said that he left shopping for the day & that he would be home around 7p.m That's good because anyway I have a band practice this afternoon. I grabbed my phone & called Ben to make sure everything was fine.

''Hello?''

''Hey Ben it's Haley!''

''Oh Haley I was just about to call you!''

''I Just wanted to make sure about the practice !''

''Yeah about that...I don't think we'll practice today''

''Oh god what's wrong this time!?'' I said annoyed

''It's Jimmy again.. He got shitdrunk yesterday and he won't stop puking today..''

''Ok this got to stop. It's been like 3 practice were missing because of him.''

''I know Haley we'll figure something out! Hell if we have to find a new drummer we will!'' He said

''Yeah because he doesn't seem to take it seriously at all..''

''I'll talk to him about it...But since we don't have a practice I wanted to know, would you like to come to the music store with me ? I need a new guitar!'' He asked

''Yeah sure! Let's meet there in 30 minutes ?'' I asked

''Sound's good to me!''

I hung up the phone & got ready real quick. I'm really fed up of Jimmy's attitude. He's always drunk or high. He's a great musician and all but it this continues, like Ben said we'll have to find a new drummer. This is not a joke to me. I really want to make music for a living. I love my job at the bar but no way in hell would I want to spend my life being a barmaid. So like we said, 30 minutes later me & Ben met up at the music store. We pretty much spend our day there, playing with all the instruments they have. Ben decided to buy a schecter guitar, and it sound's amazing! The perfect heavy metal sound that we need in our band! I've almost bought a guitar myself but Ben remided me that I have enought of them at home. Yeah you know girls who are addicted to buying clothes ? Well me it's quite different, I'm almost addicted to buying instruments. I have 7 guitars, 3 bass guitar & that's not even counting all the mics I have. After the music store, I went back home to get ready for tonight. Steven was there when I arrived. He was still sad as yersterday. I tried to cheer him up with my stupid jokes. He laughed but I knew he was still hurting. We got ready together. I decided to curl my hair tonight to have a different look. I put on my uniform..if we could call this an uniform... It's pretty much more a short tight dress. Steven said that I looked HOT haha. It's now 7h45 p.m so it's time we leave for the bar. When we arrived, there was already alot of people there. I think I've never seen as much people here than now. Steven sat at the bar & I went on the other side & started working. The show was starting in 30 minutes and the bar was already full. Good thing for me I'll make alot of money tonight! After I've served drinks to a couple of clients & go see Steven.

''So do you like the drink I did for you ?'' I asked

''Yes it taste amaaazing !'' He said smiling

''Perfect when you're finish I'll make you an another one!''

''Who the hell is performing tonight ? Lady gaga ? There's so much people !'' He asked

''Haha I don't know give me a second''

I grabbed a schedule of the show.

''Ok so the first on is Emily Kinney & they are finishing the show with Darren Criss !''

''Hmm I don't know any of them. Do you ?'' He asked

''Not at all! But at least one of them must be famous. It would explain all of the people here!'' I said

****Hi there! It's been a couple of years I didn't write any fanfictions so I hope this is not a bad start! Also I wanted to tell you guys that my first language is french. It's the first time I actually write a story in english so I hope there's not too many errors ehehe! I'll post the second chapter in a bit!****


	2. Chapter 2

The show started about 30minutes ago, and the woman on the stage was pretty good. She looked really young & she had a nice calm voice. It's weird because I really got the feeling I know her from somewhere. She looks so familiar. It's really busy tonight there's alooot of customers. So far so good, i'm making good money hehe. I decided to go see Steven, who is making friends & he looks pretty drunk by now!

"So you're having a great time Steven ?'' I asked, smiling.

''YOU'VE GOT NO IDEA! BY THE WAY, THIS IS MY NEW FRIEND DERECK!'' he said.

I started laughing. He's so crazy when he's drunk! I'm happy so see him smile again!

''Nice to meet you Dereck !'' I said.

''The pleasure is mine beautiful lady !'' He said with a big smile.

Hahaha ok even if he just called me beautiful this guy is clearly gay. Just the tone in his voice said it all. Maybe a rebound for Steven, who knows!

''HALEY I KNOW WHO THIS GIRL EMILY KINNEY IS!'' Steven said.

''Who ?''

"She's an actrice! She plays in the tv show The walking dead ! Her character's name is Beth!''

I looked at her, & he was right !

''Ahhhh of course! I knew she looked familiar! So that's why there's so many people here!'' I said.

''Yeah! She's got a lovely voice and all but Haley we're missing something here right now !'' Dereck said

I looked at him confused. Ohh ok I think I got it.

''Let me guess...Alcohol?''

''THAT'S RIGHT ! I'll take 10 shots of tequila for me & my new friend please!'' He said, looking at Steven.

''Got it!'' I said, laughing.

Ok this is going to be a fun night I could feel it! After a while, my boss came to tell me that I could go on a break. Finally I could go drink with Steven! I tried to look for him but couldn't seem to find him. After a couple of minutes, I see him in a middle of a big makeout session with Dereck. Ok I think I'm going to let them alone haha. I went to order a drink & after I sat close to the stage waiting for the second artist. After a couple of minutes a guy finally come's on the stage with his acoustic guitar. He had curly dark brown hair & he was wearing a suit. People in the bar started to cheer him up.

''Hello everyone, I'm Darren Criss & I'll be here to entertain you guys for the next hour!''

''MARRY ME DARREN!'' a girl said.

When he heard the girl, he started laughing. Hmm I have to admit, he's got a nice smile! Then he started to play a song. If i'm right, he was doing a Katy Perry cover. Teenage dream I think? I don't really listen to this music genre. & usually I don't like that type of music, but damn it he had such a nice voice it made the song sound beautiful. I was seriously amazed by his talent. You could see he was backing every word he sang with passion. Now he was doing a cover of the song ''hey Jude'' from the beatles. One of my favorites songs! I felt like I could spend hours listening him sing any songs he wanted to sing. When he started to play another song, by boss came to see me.

''Hey Hales, you're break is finish! Hurry up we need you!'' he said.

I looked at the clock on my cell phone & he was right. My break was finish about ten minutes ago. I was too busy watching this Darren guy sing to realise it. My bad.

''Sorry! I'm coming!'' I said.

I ran at the back of the bar & started to work again. Clients were tring to have conversations with me as usual, but I couldn't concentrate on what they were saying because I was too busy listening to Darren's singing voice in the background. After a while, his set was finish, so my boss put back the usual music we play in the bar. It was so busy tonight, I almost never got the chance to check on Steven to make sure everything was ok. It was about 2 a.m now, the bar was slowly starting to empty. Just the moment when I thought I could go see Steven, a customer spoke to me.

''Can I have a beer please ?'' he asked.

I looked at him. He was looking weird. He was wearing a black hoodie with sunglasses. I gave him a beer & he thank me.

''Why sunglasses when we are indoor haha ?'' I asked him.

''I'm trying to get the less attention that I can have.'' he said

''Ohh you're avoiding someone ?''

''Yeah, something like that.'' He said smiling.

That smile..wait a minute..

''I'm sorry but were you the guy who was playing on the stage earlier ?'' I asked.

He looked around us and finally answer me.

''Yes I am! Did you like the show ?'' He asked, smiling again.

''Of course! You sir, got yourself a beautiful voice!'' I said

He started laughing & blushing a bit.

''Well thank you! Nice meeting you by the way, miss .. ?'' He asked

''Haley. Haley Jones! And nice meeting you hum...oh god I forgot your name!''

He smiled at me.

''Oh did you ?'' He said

''Yeah..Humm wait. Darren! It's Darren right ?'' I asked

''That's right! The one and only Darren Criss'' He said.

He took off his sunglasses & looked at me, smiling. He had beautiful green eyes. I didn't want to stare at him too long & look like a creep so I looked away.

''So Darren if you're lucky maybe there was a producer in this room tonight that liked you & could help you start your career!'' I said, smiling.

He looked confused at what I just said. Did I say something wrong .. ?

''What do you mean by start a career ?'' He asked

''Well I don't know..wouldn't you like to have a music career ? I would have thought so with your talent!''

He stared at me looking as confused as before.

''I'm sorry but, do you know who I am ?'' He asked, smiling.

I'm not quite sure I understand what does he mean by that..

''Hmm yeah? Well actualy no. I know your name is Darren Criss and that's pretty much it!'' I said.

''Oh!'' he simply said.

He looked at me with the biggest smile. For a guy who was confused two seconds ago, he seems really happy right now.

''I don't understand, I am supose to know you ?'' I asked.

He took my hand & look me in the eyes.

''Ohh no. Not at all. I'm not anyone special!'' he said smiling.

I couldn't help but smile back at him.

''Well I wouldn't say that!... You've got yourself a pretty special talent Darren!''

I didn't thought it was possible but I made him smile even more. He let go of my hand & took a last sip of his beer.

''Do you think you could get me another beer while you tell me more about you ? I'd love to hear your lifestory Haley'' He said

I smiled at him & got him another beer. We started to talk about anything we could think of. I told him that I was born in Canada & that I've just moved here two months ago with Steven. I told him that I was a singer in a heavy metal band. He was almost begging me to sing him something but I refused. On a stage, I've got no problem singing, but for a reason I hated singing for only one person. I was too shy I guess. He was a great listener but each time I asked a question about him he changed the subject quickly. Even tho I thought that was weird, I was having a great time talking with him. He's a really nice funny guy. After a while my boss came to see me.

''Hales you could leave if you want!'' He said

''But it's only 2h30 a.m ?''

''Yeah but there's not alot of people left & I know you've been finishing late alot this past week. So yeah you could leave, I'll be fine closing the bar with Sandra!''

''Thanks Joe!'' I said

He smiled at me & left to see some clients.

''Does that mean you're leaving me ?'' Darren said.

He looked at me with sad puppy eyes. I could help but laugh. At the same moment, I saw Steven enter the bathroom with Dereck . They were still making out hardcore.

''Hmmm yeah I'm sorry... I got to get my friend home before he does something he regrets tomorrow !''

''Oh your friend Steven is here ?''

''Yeah he's in the bathroom with a guy making out right now. I think I better go get him!'' I said.

''Ohh that's something I want to see'' He said, laughing.

So we went to the guys bathroom. I didn't care to get in. There was almost nobody left in the bar & anyway I worked here. When we got in, Dereck was vomiting in a toilet & Steven was sitting on the floor almost sleeping.

''Ok Steven you scared me! I though you guys were about to have sex!'' I said

''hhhhmmmmmmmm'' He said

Darren started laughing.

''Yeah I thinks it's bed time for your buddy!'' He said.

''Yeah. Oh god what a hangover he's going to get tomorrow!'' I said

I told Steven to get up but he wouldn't say anything. He looked like he was sleeping. I tried to get him up but wasn't able to. He was too heavy. Darren looked at me concerned.

''How are you guys going home ?'' He asked.

''We're walking. We live about 5 minutes from here!''

''Hmm your friend can't even stand up! Do you want me to help him walk to your apartment? Darren asked.

''Ohh no thanks we'll be fine! I'll help him walk!'' I said smiling.

''Haley you couldn't even pick him up! I really don't mind helping you get home!''

He was right. Steven couldn't even stand up right now. I would have a hard time getting us home.

''Ok then..if you don't mind! It would be really nice of you! Thank you !'' I said smilling.

''My pleasure!'' He said smilling.

He went to see Steven & helped him to stand up.

''Ok buddy you'll have to wake up for this. I'll help you walk tho !''

''Hmmmmhhhhhhhh'' Steven said.

''Ok let's go!'' I said.

Since Steven was walking really slow, it took us about 10 minutes to get home. Good thing Darren is here tho, if not I think it could have taken us a hour! So when we arrived at our appartement, I told Darren which room was Steven's & he dropped him on his bed. After he came back to see me in the living room.

''Thanks again Darren! Really nice of you to help me out when you don't even know me!''

''I couldn't let a lady walk her drunk friend home alone in New York streets at this time! Besides, even tho I don't really know you, I had a great time hanging out with you tonight!'' He said smilling.

I smiled back.

''Well I had great time too Darren! Would you like me to call you a cab ?'' I asked.

''That would be nice! But before I go, I would like to ask you something... If you don't want I totally understand, after all we don't really know each other..

''What is it Darren ?'' I asked

''I'd love to get your phone number! I'd like to see you again someday !'' He said.

He was blushing. This guy was shy to ask for my number.

''Of course! I'd love to see you again!'' I said smilling.

He looked at me with the biggest smile & we exchange phone numbers. Right after, I called a taxi for him.

''I better get going, my cab is probably already there!'' He said

''Yeah taxi don't take long here in New york haha!''

''Yeah! So it was a real pleasure meeting you Haley! Can't wait to see you again!''

''It was nice meeting you too Darren!'' I said smilling.

He smiled back at me. After he approached me, gave me a quick hug & left. I'm happy I met him tonight! He seems like a really nice guy & i don't have much friend's here in New york! It's always fun meeting new people! Ok now it's bed time! I hope Steven won't be too hangover tomorrow..


End file.
